Our Pokemon Journey
by Y2Jen
Summary: Two aspiring trainers named Jen and Rene meet up and journey together in the land of Kanto to try and become Pokemon Masters. Meet Jen, Rene and see how they meet not only each other but their first Pokemon. *Ch up: Jen and Misty meet on a bad note.*
1. Meet Jen

Episode 1: Part 1  
  
"Good luck on your journey!" Prof. Oak called to the three new trainers leaving Pallet Town.  
  
"Hey, Gramps?" Gary walked in.  
  
"Yes Gary, I have your Pokemon right here." Prof. Oak turned and handed his grandson a Pokeball.  
  
"Yes, I got an Eevee. I'm special now since I didn't get one of the standard starters." Gary grinned. "Hey, you have only one Pokeball left. Who's in it and who's it for?"  
  
"That's my last Pokemon, Pikachu." Prof. Oak replied. "There were five young trainers to start their journey today, but one's missing."  
  
"Pikachu hu, for who?" Gary asked.  
  
One week later.  
  
"By mom, I have to go to the orientation for starting trainers at Prof. Oak's lab today." Jennifer called, after getting dressed. She wore standard Pokemon trainer pants that had a belt specially made for carrying Pokeballs. She also had on her Y2J shirt, Lakers hat, and Digimon watch. "Where's my blue jacket?"  
  
"In the wash." Her mom called. She only lived with her mom as an only child. Her dad had died when she was very young and her two uncles live with her grandma in New Bark Town.  
  
"No, I need it now, I'm late!" Jen complained.  
  
"Yea, a week late." Her mom added.  
  
"What you talking about there Willis?" Jen poked her head in the kitchen.  
  
"Well, you've been sick for a week. The orientation was last Monday." She said.  
  
"Aw no!" Jen burst out the door. "Forget my jacket, I'll train in the cloths I'm wearing now!" She bolted to Prof. Oak's lab. "I'm here Prof. Oak, where's my Pokemon?"  
  
"Your Pokemon?" Prof. Oak opened his door to the one man commotion.  
  
"Yea my Pokemon, I'm ready to train now that I have my license." Jen said.  
  
"You look like you're ready I guess." Prof. Oak replied, looking at her up and down. "The only problem is I only have one Pokemon left since the others were taken when you were out sick."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, neither of the three really got my attention. My favorite Pokemon in the whole world is Pikachu." Jen said.  
  
"In that case, if you have to have a Pokemon." Prof. Oak handed her Pikachu's Pokeball. "I must warn you, I just caught this one so it has one little problem." But Prof. Oak couldn't finish. The Pokeball burst open and Pikachu appeared.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so lucky!" Jen hugged him, but got shocked. "Ow, hey!"  
  
"You see, it has no respect for trainers yet." Prof. Oak replied.  
  
"I see what you mean." Jen shook her head and picked up the Pokeballs and Pokedex from the table.  
  
"Shocking isn't it." Prof. Oak took her outside where Gary was waiting.  
  
"So Jen, you got the Pikachu?" He was shocked.  
  
"That's right, he's my favorite, I'm so lucky." She replied but Pikachu pouted. "Now that I have a Pokemon by my side, I can become a champion master trainer!"  
  
"You and I should talk." Gary took her over to the lake in Pallet's center square. "That Pikachu has no respect for you and wont obey. How can you even win one battle?"  
  
"I can catch others." Jen growled.  
  
"Oh yea, like who?" Gary laughed.  
  
"Charmander." A baby voice called. The duo turned to see a baby Charmander poking his head out of a bush.  
  
"That's the starter Charmander." Jen gasped.  
  
"The guy must have abandoned it." Gary said. "It was the last one of the three."  
  
"Well Gary, you heard him. Charmander will be my first capture." Jen said and stood up. "Ok Pikachu, go get him."  
  
"Pik." Pikachu turned away.  
  
"Oh, aren't you ever gonna listen to me?" She groaned and Pikachu just snorted.  
  
"He's getting away!" Gary called and ran after it with Jennifer in tow. He was finally cornered on a ridge over the lake. "Finally, he's mine."  
  
"No, he's mine!" Jen growled.  
  
"Mine, mine, mine!" They yelled at each other.  
  
"Char!" Charmander called and the two turned to see that he slipped and was going to fall into the water if he let go.  
  
"Charmander!" They cried and ran over to help him up.  
  
"Give me your had Charmander. You can be my Pokemon." Gary reached out first. Charmander leered at him and shot an ember from his tail. "What a stubborn baby."  
  
"He's spunky like me, so he's mine." Jen ran over. Charmander got scared and one paw let go.  
  
"No!" Jen and Gary called.  
  
"Ok I don't care who gets it, we just need to save him!" Jen gasped and Gary nodded. They both grabbed one of Charmander's arms and pulled him to safety.  
  
"Close one." Gary sighed and they looked at the Charmander who stared back. He wasn't afraid anymore and knew that since the two humans were trainers he would have to go with one of them. But which one? After a while, Gary said, "You take him Jen."  
  
"But you're a trainer too. So we're rivals I guess." Jen replied.  
  
"Right, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Gary nodded. Jen and Gary grinned at each other and shook hands. She got out a Pokeball.  
  
"Come on Charmander, do you want to come with me?" She held it up. Charmander grinned and cheered and jumped in the Pokeball. "Yea, I got him!"  
  
"Got, not caught. I catch my Pokemon and I'll get better ones than a baby Charmander." Gary said and walked off. Jen leered at him, but not an angry leer this time, a leer as if to show that they respected each other now. They weren't only rivals but friends.  
  
"Let's go Pikachu." Jen said, and Pikachu groaned and was forced to follow. "Trace, look, I got a Charmander!" Tracey was her neighbor friend she grew up with.  
  
"Sh." Tracey turned and held up a hurt Totodile.  
  
"Oh no, what happened?" Jen ran over.  
  
"He's ok, but it looks just like a young one who got beat in a battle." Tracey said.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea." Jen pulled out a bottle. "It's a super potion antidote."  
  
"Good thinking Jenny." Tracey sprayed it on Totodile and he was up and about in a minute. "Now who gets him? I found him but you cured him."  
  
"Let's battle." Jen said and looked at Pikachu who turned away. "Fine."  
  
"Go Venonat!" Tracey threw his Pokeball.  
  
"I choose you, Charmander!" Jen threw hers. "Ember!" Charmander shot a small star of fire at Venonat and he caught on fire.  
  
"Venonat!" Tracey cried.  
  
"Now tackle it." Jen grinned and Charmander rammed hard into Venonat and fainted him with a scratch. "You did it, I knew you could win!" She hugged Charmander and Pikachu looked over his shoulder at the two laugh.  
  
"You win, lucky." Tracey handed over Totodile. Jen tossed up her Pokeball and Totodile was hers. "You'd better start training. Oh and getting Pikachu to obey."  
  
"Yea really. See you around Tracey, I'm gonna miss you." Jen went home and picked up her backpack and jacket and said good by to her mom and pets. After about a half an hour of walking, she spotted a Caterpie and Pidgey. "Yes, go get them Pikachu."  
  
"Pika." Pikachu pouted and turned away.  
  
"Aren't you ever going to listen to me?" Jen groaned as he ran under a tree and relaxed in the shade. "I get you loud and clear. I don't need your help and I'll prove it. Go Totodile, Charmander! See, these guys are little kids and they obey me as pals." Charmander and Totodile attacked the Caterpie with a double team and she threw a Pokeball and caught it. "We did it guys, we caught our first Pokemon!"  
  
"Charmander!" "Totodile!" They cheered.  
  
"You did great, you need a rest." Jen returned them. "Now Pikachu, as for the Pidgey." But she didn't get to finish when she saw Pikachu growling. "Ah!" Jen ducked as the Pidgey dived from the sky and hit Pikachu out cold. "No!" She picked him up and began to run for their lives as the enraged Pidgey chased them. They were finally cornered at a cliff where a big waterfall was. "Hey, I can see Viridian City, it's only over that field. But how do I climb down the rocky cliff without being swallowed by those falls?" She looked up to see that the Pidgey had evolved from fighting with Pikachu and other previous Pokemon. "Totodile, Charmander, return." She returned the two others.  
  
"Pidgeot!" Pidgeotto cawed and flew in circles over his prey. He dived down and hit Jennifer in the stomach with his beak. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her and Pikachu fell out of her arms. Jen gasped and bent down to him.  
  
"No, are you ok?" Jen shook him gently. He stirred.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu opened his eyes a little, hurting badly from the attack and the fall.  
  
"This Pidgeotto is too strong. You're in no condition to battle, so, so I guess I have to do it myself." Jen said and stood up. "Take this." She put down her last potion.  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu tried to sit up.  
  
"Leave it to me Pikachu, it's the only way." She said and he slowly lay down. "Ok you Pidgeotto, you can't get stronger if you're not fighting a Pokemon. I can take you down, I'm a trainer and I can catch you. So come and get me unless you're not a Pidgeotto at all, but a chicken instead. And if you are, well then we can go to KFC!" That did it, Pidgeotto was pissed. He dived from the sky and Pikachu watched at Jen took blow after blow to protect him. Slapped by wing attacks, cut with claw attacks and poked with pecks. Jen tried to fight back but Pidgeotto's speed was too fast for hers. Finally the Pidgeotto built up speed for a tackle. Jen was too hurt to take anymore and she would fall off the cliff and to the waterfall if she got hit. Pikachu growled and leaped up onto Jen's shoulder and shocked the Pidgeotto down. The shock recoiled on Jen and Pikachu and a Pokeball flew out and captured the fainted Pidgeotto. After a while, Pikachu and Jen woke up very hurt and saw the Pokeball. "We did it."  
  
"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded. His respect had been won and they were now best friends. It took about an hour, but Jen finally found a safe way down and they crossed the field and soon stood in the entrance to Viridian City. Jen was so proud, she had finally started her training and had new Pokemon friends. Pikachu hugged Jen as he lay weakly in her arms, and she started to the Pokemon Center. 


	2. Meet Rene

Episode 1: Part 2  
  
"I'm here Prof. Vine!" A boy called as he walked into the Celadon City Pokemon Center. He was going to start his Pokemon training. His name was Rene.  
  
"You made it. Now, as the town Professor, I can give you either a set of water, grass or fire." Prof. Vine replied. She was the distant cousin of Prof. Ivy.  
  
"Water I guess." Rene replied after pondering the decision.  
  
"You get Squirtle and Totodile then." Prof. Vine handed him the two Pokeballs and gave him four others and a Pokedex. "Good luck with your training, be a master."  
  
"Thanks." He said and left to begin his quest to be the champion trainer. He went outside the center and ran into the town gym leader. Not all towns had gym leaders, only 8 special ones, and Celadon was one of them. "Hi Erika!"  
  
"My gosh, I can't believe you're finally starting your journey." Erika said. "Well, are you heading anywhere special?"  
  
"Well, I hear the best gym leader is Clair in Blackthorn, so that's where." Rene replied only to be surprised at Erika to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"That's the last gym, that's why she's the best. Besides, she's way in Johto. The first gym leader is in Pewter City. You can take the bus to Vermilion and go through the rock tunnel." Erik explained. The bus pulled up to the stop.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Rene said, kind of embarrassed. He got on the bus and waved good by to Erika. He would see her again when he would battle for a badge. About half an hour later, he was in Vermilion City and was starting to go to the Diglett Cave. Not only Diglett lived there now, but many rock Pokemon and even a training center for fighting Pokemon.  
  
"Welcome." A girl said. "I'm Karatae."  
  
"Hi, I'm heading to Pewter City." Rene said. "Oh, and I'm Rene."  
  
"Would you like to see all the Pokemon?" Karatae asked.  
  
"Would I!" Rene ran into the entrance near the cave's entrance. There were many kinds of fighting Pokemon, two of each for all but one. "Why's there three Machoke?"  
  
"That one was taken a while ago but it's trainer got sick of it not obeying his command to always win, so he brought it back. The poor thing." Karatae sighed.  
  
"That's so mean, if I ever meet him," Rene started.  
  
"He was just here an hour ago, wait, there his is going into the tunnel." Karatae pointed out and Rene ran over.  
  
"You sicko!" He growled and punched him.  
  
"What's with you?" The boy growled, he was about a year or so older.  
  
"You abused your Machoke for no reason. No Pokemon is perfect and to even come close you need to be kind to it and train it." Rene growled.  
  
"Oh yea, and how long have you been training?" The older boy grinned.  
  
"About a day." Rene gulped.  
  
"You see, you have no idea what this is about, rookie." The boy laughed. He went into the training center and up to his Machoke. "Pokemon are for fighting and if they can't, why have them. Right?" Machoke growled at his trainer but was shoved back hard.  
  
"Stop that!" Rene yelled.  
  
"Make me." The boy turned.  
  
"I will!" Rene rammed him to make him fall against a weight rack in the corner. It fell and all the Pokemon ran out but Machoke got caught under it. "No!" He ran over to help, but most of the weight was too heavy. "See what you did?"  
  
"That's my cue to exit." The boy began to limp away. Rene ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach. The boy ran off crying in pain. Rene and the Pokemon struggled to get the weights off him when Karatae returned and got Nurse Joy to help. They freed Machoke and took him to the Vermilion center.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Rene asked after Nurse Joy came out of a room.  
  
"He will be, you were very lucky to get him here when you did." She replied.  
  
"We should thank the Pokemon." Karatae said. "If it weren't for them, who knows what would've happened."  
  
"I don't even want to think about it." Rene shuddered.  
  
"I'd better get back before my dad, Bruno, comes back and sees the mess." Karatae said. "You stay here with Machoke and I'll help the Pokemon." She ran off. The next day, Rene came over to see the place was back rolling. "How are you guys today?"  
  
"Fine." Rene grinned as Machoke came beside him. "So is he."  
  
"It looks like you have a new Pokemon." Karatae grinned.  
  
"Yea." Rene patted Machoke. "And we're gonna be best friends."  
  
"You'll be very happy." Karatae nodded.  
  
"We'd better go." Rene said. "Welcome Machoke." Machoke grinned and went into his new masters Pokeball. "Alright, I got a Machoke!" He said good by to Karatae and the Pokemon and started in Diglett Cave. He walked for about an hour or so and he was close to the end when he saw an Onix. "Now I can make my first capture. Go Squirtle, Totodile!" Both came out and were nearly crushed by the Onix tail. "Max water gun, double time!" Both Pokemon used water gun and fainted Onix. "Now that was easy, go Pokeball." He threw the Pokeball but Onix was somehow able to get out. "Return you two, go Machoke." Machoke came out and beat up Onix with a series of chops. "Now that's power." Rene threw the Pokeball and it worked this time. "Onix is ours!"  
  
"Machoke!" Machoke cheered and stopped when he saw a light ahead.  
  
"The exit. Pewter gym, here we come!" Rene and Machoke ran over and stood in the afternoon sun. "We made it buddy." They walked threw the trees of the Viridian Forest. "I think we go this way." Rene pointed south, unaware that that was the way to Viridian City. They began to walk, going the wrong way. What will happen now that they're heading backwards? Will they find out or will they too late? 


	3. Crossing Paths

Episode 2  
  
"Let's go Pikachu, we're on the road to Pewter City!" Jennifer called as she and her Pikachu left Viridian City and entered the forest. Suddenly they stopped. "Weedle." She thought for a moment then got out a Pokeball. "Go Caterpie! Tackle!" Caterpie came out and tackled Weedle against a tree. It got up and gave an angry leer. "Uh oh." It glowed and evolved into Kakuna. "It evolved, Caterpie attack!" Caterpie rammed again and again onto Kakuna but he had a hard shell. "Caterpie." Jen gulped as it was getting too tired. "Ret- hu?" She stopped her command when Caterpie glowed and became Metapod. "Alright! Tackle!" Metapod's hard shell gleamed in the light and hit the Kakuna hard against a tree. "We got it, now to catch it." Jen stopped and stood her ground.  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked up to see her shaking and drop the Pokeball. "Pika!" He cried when he looked up to see that the shell had cracked and a Beedrill appeared.  
  
"Return!" Jencalled and Metapod was safe, unlike her and Pikachu. "Should we run?" She gulped as the Beedrill hovered over his prey.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu nodded and they ran through the forest.  
  
"Use thunder shock!" Jen panted as they ran. Pikachu shocked the enraged Pokemon but it had little effect. Beedrill had a set course, to destroy the duo. "Tackle!" Pikachu hit Beedrill against a tree and it fell behind some bushes. "Now we can get it." She jumped over the bush and threw her Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" But instead of hitting the Beedrill, it hit another Pokeball and they recoiled off each other and the Beedrill retreated. "What happened?" Jen gasped as she and Pikachu ran over. She picked up her Pokeball and looked up to see a Machoke. "Ah!" Then she saw it's trainer, it was Rene.  
  
"Ah!" They both gasped when they saw each other. "Who are you, are you a trainer too? Hey, that was my Beedrill you let get away. Stop copying me!"  
  
"Pika!" "Macho!" Both Pokemon yelled and slapped their trainers back to reality.  
  
"Sorry." Rene shook his head.  
  
"My fault, but I still wish one of us could have caught the Beedrill." Jen sighed.  
  
"Who are you?" Rene asked. "I'm a starting trainer from Celadon. I'm Rene."  
  
"I'm Jennifer from Pallet, call me Jen." Jen replied. "I'm a starting trainer too."  
  
"Pikachu." He jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Jen laughed at her Pokemon.  
  
"This here is mine, Machoke." Rene patted him.  
  
"Machoke." Machoke grinned.  
  
"Are you headed to Pewter too?" Rene asked.  
  
"Yea, it's just up that way through the forest." Jen nodded.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I was going the wrong way. I thought this was the was to Pewter." Rene gasped. Jen laughed. "Good thing I bumped into you."  
  
"Yea. Hey, come on. Pewter should only be an hour away." She said and began to walk off with Pikachu. Rene and Machoke followed. Soon they arrived. "We're here!"  
  
"Let's go!" Rene grinned and they ran to the Pokemon Center to rest. "So, what Pokemon do you have? I have Machoke, Squirtle, Totodile and Onix."  
  
"Well, I have Pikachu, Charmander, Totodile, Metapod and Pidgeotto." Jen said.  
  
"Your Pokemon are healed." Joy called and they ran over. But there was a problem. Machoke was attracted to her since she healed him. "Go back to your trainer."  
  
"Machoke get back here." Rene pulled him away. "Be nice." Machoke blushed.  
  
"It's getting a little late, we should challenge Brock tomorrow." Jen said.  
  
"Let's look around town until then." Rene suggested and they went outside. After a while, they found a tournament for beginning trainers. So, they entered. They fought trainer after trainer for about an hour until it was finally down to the main event. Rene and Jen were on one team and another boy and girl were on the other.  
  
"Those Pokemon are truly valuable. Did you see the way they beat the enemy and won so easily?" The girl asked the boy. They were dressed in a costume.  
  
"Yes Jessy, we should steal them and the boss will be proud of us and reward us well." The boy laughed.  
  
"I agree James. As long as Meowth doesn't blow our cover we should win and steal easily." Jessy replied. They were using Ekans and Koffing against Pikachu and Machoke.  
  
"Go." The referee called. Pikachu leaped onto Ekans and Machoke pounded Koffing into the dirt. Pikachu then did a tackle and sent Ekans flying onto Koffing and onto the sidelines. "The winners are Jen and Rene, they're the tag team champions of this years tournament!"  
  
"Yea! Now I really do feel like a WWE wrestler!" Jen cheered but Rene just stared at her. "I call the position of Chris Jericho.wait, he's not a tag team champion anymore." She began to cry.  
  
"Hey we won, don't cry about it." Rene said and took a step back just incase.  
  
"Ok." Jen stopped crying as soon as he said to.  
  
"That was fast." Rene laughed and they turned to their opponent.  
  
"Good match." Jen stuck out her hand but as they did, Jessy and James tore off their costumes and recited their motto. (five minutes later.)  
  
"What is Team Rocket?" Rene asked but Jen shrugged.  
  
"We're an evil organization that steals rare and valuable Pokemon for our boss, and ourselves if we can, and get big money and higher raking for it." Jessy explained.  
  
"So give us your Pikachu and Machoke!" James demanded.  
  
"Yea." Meowth growled.  
  
"Oh cool, a Meowth that can talk. I want it!" Jen grinned but shook her head and snapped out of it. "Forget it Team Rocket! Go Metapod!" Team Rocket just laughed. Metapod glowed with harden and then sped at Team Rocket to sent them flying and out of sight. "Whoa!" Jennifer stopped as Metapod's shell opened and out flew a Butterfree. "Oh wow. I got a Butterfree!" Jen cheered and picked up her Pokeball. "Butterfree return!" She grinned and put it back.  
  
"Cool. Hey, we should stay at the center." Rene said, so they went back and healed their Pokemon. "You know, we have a lot in common."  
  
"Yea I know, weird haw." Jen grinned.  
  
"You just got yourself a new traveling buddy." Rene declared.  
  
"Ok, if you want to hang out with me and Pikachu." Jen laughed.  
  
"As long as you want to hang out with me and Machoke." Rene nodded.  
  
"It's a deal." Jen smiled. And so the duo chose to travel together as a team to become Pokemon masters. But what about Team Rocket, are they really gone? 


	4. Brock First Badge

Episode 3  
  
"I'm going to the gym. See you later." Rene called early in the morning. Jennifer and Pikachu were still asleep from staying up late and watching tv. He and Machoke entered the gym. "Ok Brock, I challenge you for a badge."  
  
"Very well, let's begin 2 on 2." Brock said. "Go Geodude!"  
  
"Rock type, ok, go Squirtle!" Rene sent out Squirtle.  
  
"Rock throw!" Brock commanded.  
  
"Water gun!" Rene called and Squirtle shot Geodude to the floor with a big blast of water. "We beat him!"  
  
"Return." Brock said. "You're luck just ran out. Go Onix! Slam it!" Onix grabbed Squirtle and slammed him to the ground, his rock tail crushing him.  
  
"Squirtle." Rene gulped. "Return. Ok, go get him Totodile!"  
  
"Tackle!" Brock called.  
  
"Bite!" Rene called and both Pokemon ran at each other. Back at the center, Jen was confused that Rene had left her and Pikachu behind and knew that he was fighting Brock and shouldn't interfere. So they went to the museum and saw some weird stuff.  
  
"Isn't this stuff odd Pikachu?" Jen asked and Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Oh no it's gone!" A man called and Jen ran over. "Old amber was stolen!"  
  
"Is that your grandma?" Jen asked.  
  
"No, a fossil of the rare Pokemon Aerodactyl." The man sobbed.  
  
"Exactly. Rare Pokemon is our specialty." A voice laughed, Jessy.  
  
"Team Rocket, you're behind this?" Jen turned.  
  
"You win that bet, now I bet we'll get away with this fossil and your Pikachu." James grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it." Jen growled. "Got get them Pikachu, thunder shock." Pikachu prepared a powerful volt just for Team Rocket.  
  
"Wait, you'll harm the artifact." The man stopped.  
  
"Ok then stop. Go Totodile! Get back that artifact and get at Team Rocket!" Jen threw Totodile's Pokeball. He tackled Jessy and the fossil flew to James.  
  
"Got it!" He grinned and Totodile kicked and punched and scratched his face and he threw it. "Lost it!"  
  
"Not for long." Meowth jumped up and caught it. Totodile jumped up and slammed onto Meowth with a headbut. It flew into the air and the man got it.  
  
"Why you little!" Team Rocket leered at Totodile. He gave a baby roar and bared all his many teeth. "Sorry, fossil is yours, you can have it!" Team Rocket ran for the window.  
  
"Not so fast. Totodile, send them flying out with a water gun!" Jen grinned and Totodile obeyed. Team Rocket was blasting off again.  
  
"Thank you so much." The man sobbed.  
  
"It's the least I can do." Jen said and they went outside to see Rene coming.  
  
"I won, I got a badge!" Rene held it up.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Jen got ready to run.  
  
"Wait!" The man stopped her and she turned. "Here, so many have tried to steal this and I want you to have it. I know you guys will keep it safe."  
  
"Cool, an Aerodactyl fossil." Rene gasped.  
  
"I hear there's a lab on Cinnabar Island that can make that fossil a living Pokemon. Cool no?" The man grinned. "Well, you should go. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Jen nodded and ran to the gym and faced Brock. "I challenge you Brock." Rene watched from the sidelines with Machoke.  
  
"Fine, as gym leader I accept your challenge. Let's begin with 2 Pokemon." Brock said. "Go Geodude!"  
  
"I can't use Totodile, he's too tired." Jen thought. "It's a long shot but here it goes. Pidgeotto, go! Gust!"  
  
"Fool, tackle!" Brock called and both Pokemon banged heads and got dizzy. "That's not good."  
  
"Wing attack." Jen said and Pidgeotto flew at Geodude.  
  
"Do it!" Brock called and Geodude used explosion to faint not only Pidgeotto but also itself. "Now go Onix!"  
  
"Return." Jen began to think. "Charmander is just a baby so he can't take this. What if I use Butterfree?"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu leaped into the ring.  
  
"You think you can do it?" Jen gasped. "Ok then, let's give it all we got!"  
  
"You are completely pathetic. Your Pikachu is an electric type, it can't win." Brock laughed.  
  
"We'll show them." Jen growled. "Use agility!" Pikachu began to go in circles around Onix and got him dizzy.  
  
"Ignore it." Brock said. But Pikachu began to annoy Onix by shocking him and since it had no effect on a rock type it just plain bugged him. "You are a novice!"  
  
"Oh yea, we'll show you!" Jen growled. "Hit Onix with all you got!" Pikachu rammed, tackled, scratched, punched, kicked and did everything against Onix, but he was too big and too hard. He was just getting madder. "Run!" Jen cried as Onix began to chase Pikachu around the arena. He tackled the ground and Pikachu flew into the air. Onix didn't know where he went and as Pikachu flew down he gained speed to make his attack stronger and he hit Onix on his head with his head and the force of the speed sent him out cold on a rock.  
  
"That's impossible!" Brock yelled.  
  
"We did it, I never doubted you!" Jen hugged Pikachu.  
  
"Well you won, I'm sorry for saying that stuff earlier. Take this." Brock gave them a Boulder Badge just like Rene's. "We got our first badge!"  
  
"Yes we did!" Rene held his up too. Machoke cheered and Pikachu just flopped down in his master's arms, glad that the match was over. They healed their Pokemon and took a rest for the night, reflecting on the great day they just had, so many adventures.  
  
"I have a feeling that this journey will be one for a lifetime." Jen said.  
  
"One for the history books when we both become masters." Rene agreed.  
  
"Pika." "Macho." The Pokemon nodded and they all ate dinner and went to sleep. Their next sight was to go to Mt. Moon and pass it to get to the second gym, Cerulean City's Misty. But will their next match be this hard or this easy? 


	5. Cave Of Captures

Episode 4  
  
"I wonder what kind of Pokemon are at Mt. Moon." Jennifer wondered.  
  
"I dunno, probably lots of Clefairy's." Rene replied and Pikachu grinned.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Jen laughed.  
  
"Look, there's the entrance." Rene pointed and the four entered the cave. "Since we just won our first gym battles, we should catch at least one Pokemon here as a reward." Rene suggested and Jen nodded in agreement. They came upon a divider in the cave, you could either go left or right.  
  
"Which way?" Jen asked as Rene read his map.  
  
"There's an exit on the left one, so," Rene started.  
  
"Whoa, look!" Jen cut off. "It's a Mankey and a Sandshrew!" Rene looked up to see the Pokemon Jen was referring to. "Mankey, you're mine. Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Sandshrew is in my sight." Rene ran towards him. "Get ready Machoke!" As Machoke and Pikachu ran at the Pokemon, they ran off. Jen followed Mankey in the right cave and Rene went after Sandshrew in the left cave.  
  
"Wait Mankey, I just wanna play!" Jen called as Mankey perched on a rock. "Aw, he's so cool. Let's have some fun before we try to catch him." Pikachu nodded ok. "Come on Mankey, let's play." Jen got out her baseball and threw it at Mankey. He caught it and threw it at Pikachu who threw it back to Jen, she laughed. "Yea, catch." Meanwhile, Team Rocket had stumbled upon the cave.  
  
"I bet there's lots of Pokemon in there." Jessy said.  
  
"Yea, come on, let's get started." James agreed and they went in.  
  
"Uh, which way?" Meowth asked as they came to the left and right cave.  
  
"Well, right seems right." James joked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, let's just go right then." Jessy sighed and they walked off.  
  
"Wow, you'd be a pretty good pitcher Mankey." Jen laughed as they played.  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Jen asked and they became quiet. "I hear it too, what is it?"  
  
"Well, well, well." James grinned as he spotted Jen and Pikachu.  
  
"Surprise!" Jessy laughed.  
  
"Team Rocket?" Jen turned. "Let's go!" She and Pikachu ran, Mankey followed, thinking it was a game. Jen could fight and beat Team Rocket but she wanted to save her Pokemon for catching Mankey. "Oh no, we're trapped." Jen gasped as they came to the dead end of the right cave. "Right isn't really right I guess."  
  
"For us it is." Meowth laughed as they cornered her.  
  
"Wait, where's that Mankey who was running too?" James asked. They turn to see Mankey mad at everyone since his fun was ruined.  
  
"Puff-ball here sure is pissed." Meowth gulped, able to understand Pokemon talk. "We'd better hit the road."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Jessy growled. "We have to get that Pikachu!"  
  
"But first, let's get Mankey out of our hair." James got a Pokeball. "Go Koffing! Smog that monkey." Koffing filled the cave with smoke. Jen, Pikachu and Mankey began to cough and were unable to attack back. Meowth tackled Mankey and made him fall off the ledge he was standing. The smoke faded.  
  
"Oh no, Mankey!" Jen gasped.  
  
"And now for you and Pikachu." James grinned.  
  
"It looks like we're between a rock and a hard place." Jen said to Pikachu. Right before Pikachu and Jen were going to attack, the cave flashed and a big Pokemon leaped onto Team Rocket and left them battered and beaten. "Primape?" Jen's jaw dropped.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu grinned. Mankey was mad at Team Rocket the whole time, not Jen and Pikachu.  
  
"You go Primape!" Jenencouraged. "Pikachu, you're up for the finale." Pikachu grinned and did a thundershock. Team Rocket screamed. As this was going on, Rene and Machoke had found Sandshrew and were ready to battle for him.  
  
"Ok Machoke, take him out with your karate chop." Rene commanded and Machoke did a cross chop on Sandshrew. The hit was square on target and he slammed against a rock. "Finish him to make the capture." Machoke slammed Sandshrew to the ground and he was out cold. "Go Pokeball!" Rene threw it onto Sandshrew and caught him. "We did it Machoke, we got the Sandshrew."  
  
"Macho!" Machoke cheered but heard the scream. "Choke?"  
  
"What is it, trouble?" Rene asked. Machoke nodded and they ran off towards Team Rocket's scream. "Oh, it's only Team Rocket."  
  
"Hey, there's Machoke." Jessy turned.  
  
"And Pikachu is still right there too." James gulped.  
  
"Now were between a shock and a very strong Pokemon." Meowth whimpered. But before Machoke or Pikachu could blast Team Rocket off again, Primape did a low punch and then a high punch to send Team Rocket crashing through the cave wall and soaring into the air.  
  
"We're blasting off again!" They cried. Primape began to stomp around in victory.  
  
"Wow, you caught a Primape?" Rene asked.  
  
"No, he evolved to beat Team Rocket, now he's up to me." Jen said. Primape turned to her and they stared at each other. Primape knew she was going to try to catch him, but he stood his ground anyway.  
  
"Who are you going to use, Pikachu?" Rene asked.  
  
"I dunno, but it's gonna have to be somebody good." Jen thought. She then got out a Pokeball. "I'm relying on you, just give it your best shot." She threw it up and out came Charmander.  
  
"But he's only a little kid!" Rene gasped. "He can't beat a fully evolved Pokemon."  
  
"Primape just evolved and beat Team Rocket, he's tired. Besides, I have faith in Charmander and just because he's a kid doesn't mean he's not strong. Look at me." Jen replied. "Ok Charmander, use your scratch attack." Charmander ran at Primape but he began to use furry attack and punched the heck out of Charmander. He jumped back. "Use tackle." Charmander lowered his head and ran quickly towards Primape. But he jumped up high and did a kick on Charmander. He flopped to the ground and got up.  
  
"Recall him, he can't take it." Rene called.  
  
"Come on Charmander I know you can do it." Jen ignored him. "Use ember." Charmander began to spin rapidly and Primape drew back from the flames. Charmander stopped and panted, tired. Primape picked him up and got ready for a seismic toss. He threw Charmander towards the ground, but his eyes snapped open and he recovered. "Wow, yea Charmander!" Jen cheered. Primape was shocked and Charmander powered up his flame and used a big flamethrower and Primape was singed to a crisp. "I knew you could do it. Pokeball, go!" Jen threw it onto Primape and it caught him.  
  
"Alright, you did it. Way to go." Rene grinned and Machoke clapped. Jen hugged Charmander and Pikachu. "I'm sorry for not saying you could do it." Rene replied.  
  
"You're great Charmander." Jen said. She returned him and put Primape's Pokeball back. They walked in the left tunnel after realizing the right wasn't right.  
  
"Look, we're out." Rene said as they saw a light and ran out into a field. Jen ran onto a hill.  
  
"I can see the next town, where our next badge awaits." She grinned.  
  
"Cerulean City." Rene replied. So they headed for the next town and their next adventure on their quest to become Pokemon Masters. 


	6. Tag Match: Misty vs Jen

Episode 5  
  
"Now that we've rested and eaten, we should heal our Pokemon." Rene said as they sat in the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Ok." Jennifer said and she gave her Pokemon to Joy to heal, so did Rene. "I'm gonna look outside." Jen went out and stretched and looked around.  
  
"Lakers hu." A voice said and Jen turned to see a red haired girl. "I'm Misty and I can see that you like sports kid."  
  
"Yea, so?" Jen turned to her.  
  
"I like some sports, but only ones used with water." Misty replied. "Basketball isn't one of them."  
  
"So you don't like soccer or football or baseball or anything else?" Jen gasped.  
  
"That's right, sports like those are lame." Misty grinned.  
  
"Are not!" Jen growled. "I bet you can't even play them."  
  
"I can play water sports." Misty leered at her.  
  
"I can play every sport." Jen glared back.  
  
"You're on, let's go." Misty lead her to a field and a lake. "You and me, the obstacle course. Whoever wins is the better athlete."  
  
"You are so on." Jen grinned and put a fist into her hand. "I'm gonna wrestle you down."  
  
"You like wrestling?" Misty groaned. "You really are gonna lose aren't you?"  
  
"We'll see missy." Jen pouted.  
  
"It's Misty!" She growled.  
  
"Whatever." Jen shrugged slyly, but turned to see a shiny red bike. "Cool." She got on. "Bet I'm faster and better." She rode off fast.  
  
"Hey, that's mine! Bring it back!" Misty called.  
  
"So you admit I'm better?" Jen turned around.  
  
"No, bring it back now." Misty yelled.  
  
"Fine." Jen put the pedal to the metal and rode swiftly back towards Misty. "Whoa!" Jen hit a rock and began to swirved out of control.  
  
"Hey, that's brand new, don't even scratch it." Misty called. Jen tried to get it back under her control but the tire deflated from the rock and the chain got loose. She flew forward and flew off the bike. The bike on the other hand flew onto Misty and both she and her new bike were broken. "No!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Jen looked up from her stomach and slowly got up.  
  
"No, you ruined it! Now I have to find the receipt and return it!" Misty sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jen helped her up and picked up her bike. "I can fix it." She took Misty and her bike to the Pokemon Center where Rene was waiting impatiently.  
  
"What took you?" He called and then saw her limping with Misty with the broken bike. "Uh, are you ok miss?"  
  
"Misty." Misty sighed. "Well, at least I can get it repaired easy."  
  
"I said sorry." Jen replied as Pikachu looked up at her, confused. "Can't I help even a little?"  
  
"You helped enough, but I can teach you a lesson in a battle." Misty turned.  
  
"What?" Jen and Rene asked.  
  
"Oh I forgot to say, I'm the gym leader." Misty grinned.  
  
"You're on." The two grinned. She took them to the gym where she and her sisters challenged them to a tag team match. "They'll be sorry." Jen and Rene whispered to each other.  
  
"We'll use four Pokemon, let's go." Misty called. "I choose Staru."  
  
"Seel, Horsea, Goldeen" The sisters threw there Pokemon.  
  
"I choose Pikachu and Butterfree." Jen threw her two Pokeballs.  
  
"I'll use my water Pokemon, Squirtle and Totodile." Rene threw his Pokeballs. Pikachu faced Staru, Butterfree faced Goldeen, Squirtle faced Seel and Totodile faced Horsea.  
  
"The rule is simple." Misty cut in. " The Pokemon is only allowed to battle on instinct. The trainer can't command him." "Fine." Rene and Jen nodded. "Do your best." The Pokemon nodded.  
  
"Machoke." Machoke encouraged as the two Pokemon teams faced each other and prepared for a battle like none other.  
  
"Go!" The trainers called and the battle started. Pikachu started with his agility to confuse Staru's water gun. Butterfree flew up high to avoid Goldeen's horn. Squirtle dove into his shell and began to spin so he could use attack and defense on Seel. Totodile jumped into the water so he could get a head start on Horsea. Pikachu shocked but Staru dove into the water. Butterfree tried sleep powder but Goldeen swam away. Squirtle tried to tackle but Seel was too slippery in the water. The same went for Totodile's scratch on Horsea. Pikachu growled and sent sparks out of his cheeks and they hit Squirtle by accident. Squirtle shook a fist but Pikachu's spark sparked his brain. He told his idea to them and they agreed.  
  
"It looks like you're Pokemon are talking rather than fighting, give up?" Misty asked.  
  
"Never!" Rene and Jen yelled and watched their Pokemon work. Butterfree picked up Totodile and Squirtle on his back and flew up high. Pikachu then dove into the water. Staru knew what he was doing so he jumped out of the water and spun at Butterfree and Totodile and Squirtle. They lost balance and fell into the water as Pikachu shocked the three other Pokemon. "Oh no!" All of them were fainted now except Pikachu and Staru.  
  
"You can't fool my Pokemon." Misty grinned.  
  
"It's all up to you now." Rene sighed as Jen growled at Misty. Pikachu and Staru tackled each other and recoiled back into the water. But each time Staru got out as to avoid being shocked. Machoke cheers Pikachu on, but Staru and Pikachu know similar attacks like tackle and agility, so the battle continues. Soon both are tired. Staru gets ready for a water gun and shoots it at Pikachu who shocks back at it. The two strong attacks meet in the middle but the water gun hits Pikachu and sends the shock at both Pokemon with increased voltage due to the water. Both are fallen and struggle to get up.  
  
"You can do it Staru." Misty whispered.  
  
"Hang in there Pikachu." Jen whispered. Pikachu and Staru stare at each other as they try to keep standing but finally Staru's gem flashes and he falls into the water.  
  
"The winners of this match and the badges are Rene and Jen." The sisters announce. Jennifer and Rene cheer and Machoke pulls Pikachu from the water and throws him up into the air to celebrate his victory.  
  
"Here you are." Misty handed them over.  
  
"Thanks." Jen and Rene reply, but now Misty wont look Jen in the eyes. After they heal their Pokemon, they start to head out when they meet Misty on the edge of the towns exit.  
  
"Misty?" Jen stops and Misty comes over.  
  
"I'm sorry I blamed you. It's not your fault the rock ruined my bike, and I got a new one anyway. Besides, I was the one who challenged you to the race, and you didn't know any better." Misty grinned. "You're only younger and less experienced than I am."  
  
"I'll accept that." Jen grinned back. They looked at each other for a while and then Rene and Jen started off again. Jen stared back at Misty as they walked and Misty looked back at Jen as she walked back to the gym. They might not admit it, but they may act like rivals but they truly do respect each other below all the flexing. Now that Rene and Jen have won their second badge, they head north to a new adventure. 


End file.
